


Вариации на тему. 1 Локи и Один

by Hallgerd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: История из сборника рассказов про ЛокиОдин находит брошенного младенца Локи в Йотунхейме, потом они обсуждают придворный этикет, а в итоге решают судьбу страны.В той же вселенной, что и «Торги», но можно читать отдельно.





	Вариации на тему. 1 Локи и Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286228) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> В оригинале это довольно обширный сборник не связанных между собой рассказов о Локи (и даже фрагмент большого неоконченного романа). Я не планирую переводить весь сборник - только поделиться одной из историй.

     Ребенок поменял цвет, и вскоре Один пришел к выводу, что это не простая иллюзия. Крошечное создание у него в руках становилось теплее, пока не приобрело ту же температуру, что и у Всеотца. На лице ребенка появилась растерянность, а потом он весь задрожал.

     Дрожит от холода, понял Один. Значит, оборотень - и притом весьма одаренный.

     Укрывая у себя на руках закутанного ребенка, Один вернулся в лагерь. Те, кто пытался заговорить с ним, не получили никакого ответа - лишь суровый взгляд раненого глаза, побуждавший хранить молчание.

      Оказавшись в личном шатре, Один положил свое сокровище на ложе, щедро устланное тяжелыми мехами. В знак протеста ребенок заерзал, свел брови сошлись на переносице: словно требовал, чтобы его снова взяли на руки.   

– Ну, и как твое имя, а? – спросил Один. – Нам нужно подобающим образом обменяться приветствиями. Я ожидал более тщательного соблюдения требований этикета и приличий от принца этой страны.

– Ло-о-о-о-о-о… к-и-и-и ка ба, – умоляюще произнес малыш и протянул пальчики к Всеотцу, а потом запихнул их в рот.

     Один чуть улыбнулся.

– Локи? О, как приятно быть формально представленным, принц Локи, хотя должен с сожалением сообщить, что вы теперь военнопленный. Я видел ваши великие дела на поле битвы, и честно говоря, боюсь, что не могу оставить вас в этом царстве. Своей яростной отвагой вы, без сомнения, погубите всех, кого встретите на своем пути. Однако, возможно, вы желаете поужинать, прежде чем вас уведут?

     Один кормил Локи, кончиками пальцев поднося к его рту кусочки хлеба, смоченного теплым молоком. Хлеб имел тончайший привкус меда и фруктов из сада Фригг. Локи попробовал и поднял брови, видимо, заинтересованный; губки ребенка дрожали от голода и холода.

– Теперь давайте поговорим как разумные люди, молодой человек, – сказал Один, обмакивая в молоко еще один кусочек хлеба. – Я понимаю, что вы приняли облик аса, стараясь сделать мое пребывание в ваших владениях более комфортным, однако вам не следует беспокоиться. Я бы хотел обратиться к вам с официальной просьбой вновь принять йотунское обличье, дабы я мог наилучшим образом содержать вас в тепле. Вы, конечно, усматриваете здравый смысл в этом запросе?

     Локи всхлипнул и шире открыл рот, чтобы захватить хлеб. Один положил кусочек ему в рот, и Локи сильно укусил Всеотца за палец.

– О, как удачно, что в вашем распоряжении пока нет зубов. Это у вас такой способ сообщить мне, что вы одобряете пищу?

       Локи грыз палец Одина с нарастающим недовольством.

\- Ешьте на здоровье, - сказал Один. – Я передам ваше одобрение Всематери, когда вернусь в Асгард. Разве что, конечно, вы не захотите лично выразить ей благодарность? Я полностью сознаю, что гордый пленник, особенно столь искусный в завоевании сердец чужеземных владык, может не пожелать обращаться к врагу с похвалой. Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что желаете посетить наше царство под защитой мирного соглашения?

– Ба! – ответил Локи.

– М-м, - Один кивнул задумчиво и отстраненно: этот жест  у него был обычно предназначен для государственных дел. – Хорошо сказано, молодой человек. Запомните этот день, когда мы с вами определили судьбу страны. Я немедленно набросаю необходимые бумаги. По этим соглашениям вы больше не будете военнопленным. Что же мне теперь с тобой делать, мальчик мой?

      Последние два слова неожиданно легко сорвались с губ Одина. До сегодняшнего дня они были предназначены другому, единственному.

– Локи, – Один снова попробовал имя на языке. Звучало оно ласково, тепло и мелодично. Не такое, как выбрал бы сам Один, но оно отчего-то подходило.

– Локи, – повторил Один. Ребенок смотрел голодными глазами, и этот голод не утолить было хлебом... но Один большим пальцем погладил малыша по голове, и его тревога, кажется, улеглась.

– Не бойся, сынок. Я тебя не брошу.   


End file.
